nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Medvedev
Noble City |datebirth=March 2, 1978 |religion=Atheist |language=English, Dutch, French, Latin, Russian, Libertan |home=Libertas Avenue 3, Trading Quarter, Noble City, Sylvania |function=Prime Minister Secretary of Finance former Supreme Court Judge Governor of Kings Mayor of Newhaven }} headquarters]] ]] Yuri Medvedev'His name is almost always spelled in Latin alphabet, though his name spelled in the style his ancestors preferred, is 'Юрий Медведев. (Noble City, March 2, 1978) is a Liberto-Lovian politician, businessman, scientist and former judge. He served two terms in the post of the Prime Minister of Lovia. He moved to Lovia when he inherited the large company Veprom (now: Ecompany). His ancestors are from Russia and, though it is unclear how much the Medvedev family is worth, he is probably in the top ten of richest Lovians. Medvedev is a popular writer as well. He used to write poetry but became more and more focused in politics the last few years. Medvedev was the leader of the Communist Party in its earliest years. After years of success in politics, he declined to seek another term in the 2012 Federal Elections, and has returned to running his company and writing poetry. Biography Yuri Medvedev, now 32, belongs to a family of scientists that originates from Russia. In 1944 his grandfather moved to Lovia to escape prosecution for his criticism on the regime. Yuri himself was born in 1978. At the age of fourteen Yuri had learned the basics of Latin and was acquainted with exact sciences. His parents also thought him the russian language. Medvedev studies philosophy in Noble City and moved to Newhaven in 1999. Three years later, he would become the mayor of this town. In 1997 he inherited his grandfather's company, Veprom, which made him financially independent. Yuri published many of his first academic articles anonymously because his thoughts were rather unconventional. He did wrote a lot of poetry under his own name. He developed himself as one of the leading figures in Lovian cultural society and get a close friendship with playwright Jonathan Frum. In 2001 Yuri was appointed professor philosophy at the Royal Institution. In two years he delivered 91 lectures. One year later he was appointed foreign secretary of the Royal Institution which was the start of his career as politician on the federal level. He also became head of the Nobel University and in 2005 he started the renovation of the Lovian Museum for Modern Art, just after he became director. In 2005, Medvedev entered politics when he was elected Member of the Congress as a moderate leftist for the King's Party, a previously monarchist party that had drifted left in order to oppose the right-leaning governments of Freedom First. Along with his mentor Judy Almore and others, they captured the plurality of seats in the 2007 Congress, entering a difficult national unity coalition with F1. Due to the death of Arthur III in August, and the lessening popularity of KP, Almore resigned as party leader and decided not to run again. Medvedev left the disintegrating party to found the Progressive Center Party, which won two seats initially, allowing Medvedev to become Prime Minister in 2008, a function he combined with Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. He became one of the most important figures in Lovian politics. At the height of his power he also became Supreme Court Judge for the Alexandru Latin Trial. During this period, the Lovian government and Medvedev himself were heavily criticized for the politically charged trial, and he disappeared to the background for some time. After the political crisis was over, Medvedev focused on his return to politics and led his PCP to electoral coalition and eventual merger with the New Socialist Party to form the Progressive Democrats, a success since it quickly became the largest party by membership. Medvedev turned his return to power in 2010 into his second term as Prime Minister. Since then, he became more inspired by the leftist movement and dared to publish controversial articles without the use of a pseudonym. He reformed his party to the CPL.nm, which is openly communist. Yuri is promoting himself more and more as the vanguard of a new kind of leftism. Some say it will be the end of his career, others believe we haven't seen the last of him yet. Family tree Nikolay Medvedev was a Russian economist and banker who was born in 1923 and moved to Lovia in 1944. He bought an estate just outside Noble City and started his own company. This company would become well known later on as Veprom. In 1948, when Nikolay was 25, he met biologist Elisabeth Blackburn who was from a notable Lovian family. Two years after they had met they decided to get married. In 1950 their son and the father of Yuri, Mikhail Medvedev, was born. His father wanted him to study economy, but instead Mikhail choose zoology. He never finished these studies, and instead switched to neurobiology. He had chosen these new studies because of his great love, Anita Haldane. He married the twenthy year old Anita in 1979, when he was 29. In 1978 she gave birth to a son, Yuri Medvedev. * Nikolay Medvedev (°1923 - †1997) x Elisabeth Blackburn (°1925 - †1987) ** Mikhail Medvedev (°1950) x Anita Haldane (°1959) *** Yuri Medvedev (°1978) Occupations Yuri Medvedev was first noticed for his poetry. His main piece is generally considered to be Growth of a Poet's Mind, an autobiographical poem of his early years which he revised and expanded a number of times. The work was titled and published in 2008. Yuri had for years been making plans to write a long philosophical poem in three parts. The autobiographical poem published in 2008 would serve as an appendix to this work. In 2006 however he began expanding this autobiographical work, having decided to make it a prologue rather than an appendix to the larger work he planned. Other poems are Lines Composed A Few Miles above the Abby, The World is too much with us and I travelled among unknown men. In his poem Lines Composed A Few Miles above the Abby, Yuri Medvedev opens his tirth stanza with an oetry-like line: : O Sylvanian wye! thou wanderer thro' the woods, : How often has my spirit turned to thee! Later on he developed his talents as a businessman and scientist resulting in the leadership position of companies such as Ecompany and TINA. He also became rector of the Blackburn University and had several posts as secretary, under which economy and finance. His election as Prime Minister in 2008 made him shift from fictional and academic publications to political ones. His best known works are his contribution to Alyssa C. Red's A New Vision on an Old System and his answer to the Anti-Cabalist movement White King/Black King. In these works we can clearly see the frustrated Yuri, trying to maneuver between his political beliefs and the centrist course of the Progressive Democrats. He did manage to make the party turn towards the left and now is most of the time occupied working for the Communist Party and as vanguard of the leftist movement in Lovia. Quotations Quotes on Medvedev Lars Washington, January 27, 2008 Pierlot McCrooke, April 24, 2008 George Matthews, April 25, 2008 References and notes See also * Personal page Category:Living person Category:Person Category:Politician Category:Writer Category:Poet Category:Scientist Category:University professor Category:Judge Category:Prime Minister Category:2008 Member of the Congress Category:2009 Member of the Congress Category:2010 Member of the Congress Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Governor of Kings Category:Russian Lovian Category:Atheist Category:Philosopher